


Aging in the Dark: Paradis Under Attack

by sapmash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Badass Levi Ackerman, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Badass Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bisexual Jean Kirstein, Blood and Gore, Card Games, Commander Erwin Smith, Dork Jean Kirstein, Dorks in Love, Eren Yeager Has a Manbun, Gun Violence, Hange Zoë's Experiments, Marco Bott is Freckled Jesus, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sasha Blouse Being Sasha Blouse, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zeke Yeager Being an Asshole, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapmash/pseuds/sapmash
Summary: Walkers, The Dead, Zombies, Zs, Ghouls–all of the above, the world was a mess and it was their fault.Jean Kirstein and his nephew–Falco—get covered from head to toe with Walker's blood, but as long as they live, they can take a swim in Walker's blood just to survive.But The Dead aren't the only enemies.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 9





	Aging in the Dark: Paradis Under Attack

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone ! im not gonna waste your time but all i gotta say is that if i accidentally forget about my other fics because of this one then im SORRY BUT I LOVE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSES I CANT LIE so enjoy;) !! Also marcos alive because theres no good zombie apocalypse ff without marco

"Falco let's go!" Jean yelled, dragging his nephew by his sleeve, now allowing him to discard his gun. 

"They won't catch up," Falco addressed, running towards the gate with Jean. "Well I fuckin' hope!" 

"Once we get to Shiganshina, I'm gonna kill that little shit for giving me bullets that won't fire," Jean cursed under his breath, eyes darting to his blood covered camouflage jacket that blended in well with the atmosphere around them. 

The moon was shining brighter than Jean's future, laminating the trees in the forest. 

"Hey–there's the Shiganshina gate!" Falco announced, pointing towards the orange gate. (very bad choice of colors by the way, attracts more Walkers,) 

"Then that's where we're going," 

More Walkers were surrounding the area, which didn't look very promising for the two. 

"Shit shit shit, these little fuckers are gonna be the end of me before they even kill me!" Jean cursed, taking out his bowie knife as he twirled it between his fingers. 

A gunshot was heard from above, attracting not only the Walker's attention but Jean and Falco's. 

"Hey, get in–I'll open up the gates for you!" A brunette yelled from above the gate which was happened to be some sort of shooting range–but this place _was_ apart of an Aircraft, so it was probably to guide a pilot like they do for Airplanes. 

The large orange gates opened up enough to keep some space only for Falco and Jean to get through. 

In the corner of his eye, Jean could see the brunette that opened the gates for them get down from the shooting range above the gate from a ladder, a baseball jersey covered his whole torso, wavy hair in a bun.

He jumped down the ladder skipping about seven squares–how fearless was this guy? Does he not twist his ankle?

"Hey, careful–there're alot of Ghouls out there, I'm Eren by the way," He held out a hand for Jean to shake which Jean carefully took, shaking it hesitantly. 

"Oh, Eren Yeager?" Falco smiled, looking up to meet Eren's tall figure. 

"Falco?" 

"You two know each other?" Jean questioned, obviously confused about the commotion going on. 

"Yeah, he's my friend's brother–and he's a baseball player!" He beamed, causing Jean to make an O shape with his mouth. 

"Oh, I'm not really caught up with baseball–I'm more of a soccer guy soo.." 

"Yeah, Gabi's here by the way–you can see her if you want," Eren proposed, gesturing Falco to follow him. 

Jean stood in his place for a minute, not really knowing what to do–until it clicked. 

He had to see the bastard that gave him the bullets. 

He looked around for a bit, trying to get familiar with the small but somehow large town so that he wouldn't be an idiot and get lost and have some pretty girl tap his shoulder, showing him where to go or make fun of him.

Spoke a bit too soon. 

A ravenette tapped his shoulder from behind, causing Jean to turn around and maybe stare for a bit too long. (in short, for five seconds,)

"Hey Chris Hemsworth, you seem pretty new–you also haven't seen a short girl in your life haven't you?" She pointing at his mullet as she mocked it, to Jean, it looked like his little sister was scolding him because this woman stood about at five feet exactly, a foot shorter than Jean. 

"Did you just make fun of my mullet?" Jean asked in disbelief, raking his fingers between his suprisingly soft dirty-blonde hair. 

The woman giggled softly, her hazel eyes examining Jean's. "Maybe. By the way, like I said, you're new here right? I'm Pieck, you?" 

"Y-yeah, I actually just came here to see Nick–I'm Jean," 

Pieck's nose scrunched up at the mention of Nick, following it with a sigh. "Yeah sure, I'll lead you to him. What the hell do _you_ have to do with someone like that?" 

Jean smirked, his confidence boosting through the roof–maybe in the stars now. "Oh? Are you calling me special–Or hot?" 

"I didn't say you were any, I'm just asking what you have to do with him," 

Jean's ego fell through the roof, now six feet under the ground in fact. "Oh. Well back in Trost, he gave me bullets that wouldn't fuckin' fire, so now I need to ask him why," 

"He's not going to give you an answer, if you put it to his head he'll just tell you it was a mistake," Pieck scoffed, maybe this guy was just hated throughout all of Shiganshina. 

"In short, he's a dick and everybody hates him. If you wanna take my advice, just don't bother going there," 

Jean's head bopped as he heard a similar tune–a song playing on a record or radio. But the signal was down, how the hell can they play that song? 

"They're playing classic songs by the fire, wanna go see?" Pieck asked, her head bopping softly herself. 

_"Singing my life with his words,"_

_"Killing me softly with his song, killing me softly–with his song,"_

"Yeah, Nick can wait for later," Jean mumbled the last part to himself, following Pieck to the bonfire people were gathered around. 

Eren and Falco were there too, a girl about half Jean's size sat by Falco, speaking in an inaudible tone. A soft smile displayed on Pieck's face, leaning closer to Jean as they walked towards the gathering. 

"They're pretty close huh? Gabi told me all about him," 

"This is the first time I hear about him, suprised my brother didn't tell me about her," Jean stated, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

"That's a shame," Pieck commented, giggling. 

"Oi Pieck, who's that?" A brunette that sat by Eren gestured towards Jean with the toothpick that was once in his mouth before Pieck and Jean became visible. 

"His name's Jean, _Pock._ Don't be rude," Pieck lectured, pouting at the man. He rolled his eyes, not opening his mouth to lecture Pieck for calling him that. 

"Hey, welcome back Jean–I mean it's been 5 minutes since I've seen you but I don't really have anything else to say," Eren greeted awkwardly, scratching his nape, eyes darting to the ravenette with ear-length hair sitting next to him as he cracked a smile. 

Jean sat on one of the logs by a freckled boy as Pieck went to sit by the boy she called Pock, or whatever his actual name was. 

"Hey, I'm Marco," The boy smiled softly, holding his hand out for Jean to shake. Somthing about this boy gave Jean a really sweet like energy, like he was in a cinnamon bun factory. 

"I-I'm Jean," He stuttered, mentally slapping himself for stuttering like the fucking idiot he is.

Marco giggled softly at Jean's red cheeks of embarrassment, patting his shoulder.

"You seem pretty troublesome, if Eren scolds you just come to me, I'll deal with him," Marco proposed, his smile only growing bigger. 

What's this feeling? 

Why were butterflies swarming around Jean's stomach?

He had just met this guy, why was he all squirmy now?

"Don't just assume that, I'm actually a pretty good mannered guy y'know," Jean stated, mentally giving himself a high-five for keeping his cool. "P-plus, I don't have anything to pick on with Eren anyway," 

Stuttered again, shit. 

Marco's cheeks must've been in deep pain right now because his smile was stretched out after every word that Jean spoke, making Jean grow more with embarrassment. 

"What's so funny?" 

"You're a fucking dork," Marco laughed, covering his smile with his hand, disappointing Jean a bit. 

Jean thought Pieck was pretty–boy was he blind for Marco. 

If the world was normal right now, Marco maybe could've been a model, he was built like he was meant to be taken photos of, every pose he did was photogenic. 

Marco's freckles were scattered across his cheeks and cheek bones, the pattern like a piece of art. 

"Earth to Jeaan?" Marco questioned sarcastically, waving his hand in front of Jean's eyes. 

"Whipped at first sight huh?" A blonde asked, leaning towards Jean. 

"Oh come on Reiner, give 'em a break," A guy with a buzzcut cracked a smirk, hands lashing behind his back and supporting his neck and head like a pillow. 

"You noticed it too Connie don't lie," Reiner's foot tapped to the beat of the song that was still playing for some reason. 

"Noticed what?" Marco questioned in a rather scary tone, pushing the two boys in fear. "Nothing!" 

"I think I'm gonna head out, I got something to do," Jean announced, pushing himself off of the log. 

"Remember, it might not be worth it but do whatever you want Jean," Pieck reminded the dirty blonde, recieving a nod as a reply. 

Jean walked towards the lighter part of town, eyes darting towards a bar that he had passed. "That can wait for later," He mumbled to himself. 

"Nick," Jean yelled in a warning tone, but not loud enough to alarm anyone. "Why the fuck did you give me bullets that wont fucking fire?" 

Jean's boots collided with the wood under him, getting closer to the panicked man. 

"I told you, a deal's a deal and that's it." 

"You could've killed me and my nephew–are you fucking insane?" Jean asked, lashing out the gun with rigged bullets. 

"Why're you so scared? You know they won't fire!" Jean aimed the gun towards Nick's head, pulling the trigger. Nothing.

"See?" "In the name of Maria," Nick whipped out a knife, holding it above Jean's head. Jean gripped his arms, not letting them get to him. 

The knife was pushed down and lightly gashed Jean's now injured shoulder, causing him to hiss a bit louder than he wished he had. 

"Don't. Move." Falco held up a gun to Nick's head, warning him that if he tried anything he'd blow his brains out. 

Nick turned around and aimed for Falco, and in Jean's peanut sized brain, he forgot that the gun had rigged bullets–aiming it at Nick, he pulled the trigger but what happened wasn't exactly meant to happen. 

"Holy shit.." 

"What the fuck is going on here?" A short man just a bit taller than Pieck ran to the scene in the closed area that belonged to Nick, his pupils deflating at the scene. 

"Woah Levi–he's a goner," A dirty blonde from behind the short man–who's name was Levi–commented, scratching his sideburn. 

"Miche, now's not the time–now what the fuck happened here? Was that realy necessary?" Levi questioned, eyes darting from Falco to Nick to Jean. 

"Yeah–me and him had a big misunderstanding, then my nephew tried to protect me, Nick was about to hurt him—hurt me too, so I pulled my gun on him out of instinct," Jean explained, tucking his gun in his back pocket, backing away from Nick's corpse. 

Levi sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The least thing I can do is put you two in a cage like a feral animal for the night, but I don't want to do that–but it's really the only thing I can do," 

Jean shook his head gently. "No, it's okay. Even if I didn't mean it, I have to get a punishment."

"At least ya got rid of 'em, so thanks I guess," Miche stated, scratching his nape. 

"Miche, don't be cruel," a woman that stood to about Miche's neck mumbled in his ear, just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. 

"Come on Nana give me a break, none of us actually liked the guy though," 

Jean followed Levi to a large cell that could fit about six people maximum, it was placed at the corner of the wall, hidden a bit by the shadows.

"I really don't wanna put you in here, but you know–I kind of have to," Levi mumbled, an apologetic look painting his face.

Jean raised a hand and waved it off. "It's okay, I get it–don't sweat it," 

"Again, sorry about this," Levi apologized once more before walking away from Jean's sight. 

Falco stirred as he was fast asleep, obviously tired from today. 

A familiar figure walked towards the cell as Jean squinted his eyes to see if it was who he thought it was.

"Marco?" 

"No, Tony Stark," Marco rolled his eyes playfully, he closed the cell door as he entered.

"I told you not to get in trouble, didn't I? It's been about 15 minutes since we talked and you already got in trouble within fifteen minutes Jean?" 

Jean sighed deeply, hissing as he accidentally moved his shoulder. 

"Is that where it hurts?" Marco asked, slowly examining it as he pulled out a cotton ball and alchohol. Jean nodded as the smell of the hygienic alchohol that smelled like sanitizer made him cringe.

"I feel like I'm treating a furious animal," Marco stated with a dissatisfied look.

"Yeah, you can say that again," Jean scoffed, shaking his head.

"Take off your shirt." Marco commanded out of the blue. 

"What?" Jean asked, a surprised look painting his figure. 

Marco giggled, covering his smile like earlier as he did so. "How dirty minded are you? I meant so that I can stitch you up, _dumbo,"_

"Oh." 

"Oh is right,"

Marco gripped onto Jean's camouflage jacket to take it off before his shirt, gently folding it and placing it on the bench. 

Jean hissed again as Marco lifted the black shirt off of his built figure, (very well built, actually) throwing it onto his jacket. 

"I won't lie to you, this is gonna hurt. I'll count to three," Marco whispered, shaking the alchohol bottle and tipping it onto the cotton ball. 

"Ready? I'm gonna start soon," Marco picked up the needle with a medical thread at it's head. 

"No." 

Marco pushed in the needle anyway, quickly threading it out and in.

"Oh shi–Fuck! You liar!" Jean whisper-yelled, gripping his jacket to make sure not scream or yell. 

"Sorry sorry!" Marco apologized, swiping the access blood off of the now sewed cut, folding the ball and throwing it into the bin. "Sorry, I just didn't want you to get anxious during the countdown,"

Jean clenched his teeth, shaking his head. "God it stings," 

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry," 

"Marco please shut up," 

"Right, sorr–I mean–" 

"I got the message. It's okay," Jean addressed, eyes darting towards the now sewed cut that was jabbed in the middle of his shoulder. 

"You have to rest now, so I'll see you tomorrow," Marco sighed as he put all of his equipment in his bag. 

"Yeah, see you," Jean waved off quietly as he watched Marco slowly fade away from his sight. 

The lid of his eyes slowly covered his sight, blurring it up. 

He missed home, the sight of home and the smell of it. 

And Marco smelled like home. 


End file.
